The present invention relates to incendiary compositions and more particularly to incendiary compositions which are designed to float on the surface of water as a decoy for infrared seeking missles or for igniting combustible material at the water's surface.
The aforementioned parent application Ser. No. 487,474 of which this application is a Continuationin-Part describes incendiary compositions for ignition of combustible materials which have both military use in the destruction of property and war materiel, and civilian application in the starting of backfires for forest fire control, for example. Those compositions described in the aforementioned application also have application as decoys for infrared seeking missiles.
Inasmuch as the compositions of the aforementioned application have a specific gravity greater than 1 the compositions while capable of burning will sink if they land in a body of water. There is, however, application for use of such incendiary compositions in devices floatable on the surface of a body of water for purposes such as igniting oil slicks floating on the water's surface, or providing signal flares on the water surface as well as for decoying infrared seeking missiles away from objects such as ships by burning such devices on the water's surface in the vicinity of the floating objects to be protected.